


Dareth Shiral

by littleblue_eyedbird



Series: Valora Hawke/Merrill [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age II - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F!Hawke - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes, Hawke - Freeform, Love, Parting Ways, last goodbyes, merrill - Freeform, prompts, red!hawke - Freeform, sad kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valora Hawke received Varric's letter asking her to come to Skyhold to aid the Inquisition in their fight against Corypheus. Valora is leaving Merrill behind, and this is their last goodbye. It will be the last time they see each other. (but they don't know that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dareth Shiral

“I can’t let you do that!” Merrill’s voiced cried out.

There was no way Merrill was going to let her Vhenan journey to Skyhold alone, and deal with whatever Varric had asked for help with.  Whatever was going on there, it was bad. Valora wouldn’t even let her read Varric’s letters at first. She suspected it had to do with demons and it turns out she was right; Valora always became extra protective and defensive of Merrill when spirits were involved. The fact Valora wasn’t going to bring her along at all was enough to set off warning bells about how dangerous this mission was that Varric had requested help for.

“I’m coming with you.” Merrill declared. She started gathering up her staff, and heading towards the door.

“No. You’re not.” Valora stepped in front of Merrill blocking her way, placing two firm hands on her shoulders to stop her. Valora was at least a head taller than Merrill, so she had to look down to address the elf, eyes narrowing.

“You are going to stay here and wait for me. I cannot ask you to accompany me. If I were to let anything happen to you. If you got p—“ Valora’s voice died on the word.

 _Possessed_. Her mind finished. How many nightmares had Valora had of Merrill's body being contorted and construed into an abomination, how many times had she watched helplessly unable to move as she heard her lover cry out in agony for her, how many times did she wake up shaking and sobbing feeling worthless that she couldn't protect Merrill in her dreams.

Varric’s most recent letter outlined what was going on with in Inquisition and their investigation of the Wardens, and how it was linked with Corypheus. Someone who should have been dead and gone. It was time she came out of hiding to help. The research she had been doing on corruption within the Grey Wardens with Merrill and Alistair would be vital in aiding Inquisition solve this crisis. Varric’s letter mentioned that Corypheus was building a demon army, and it could be a reason for the Wardens disappearance. His letter was vague with not much to go off of. But Valora was sure of one thing: There was no way in hell she was going to place Merrill, her brave blood mage, in the thick of that. Absolutely not. She would be an immediate target, and Valora knew she couldn’t fend off an army. She would die before she let any demons take her love away from her. Valora bent down to touch her forehead to Merrill’s.

“I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you.”

“I can protect myself, you know that. I’ve resisted demons before I will do it again. And you are at risk too! You are a mage and what if they come for you. What if they take you, I need to be–.”

“Not this time.” Valora cut off Merrill’s ramble.

“Promise me, you will wait for me here.” Valora’s voice took on a pleading tone, one that Merril had never heard her use. She peered up at Valora, and the expression she found there sent waves of fear rolling through her. Valora was scared.

Tears welled up in Merrill’s eyes as she spoke, “Please don’t ask me that. I want to go with you. You are  _Ma Vhenas, Ma Vhenan, M’arasha_ … I will follow you wherever you go.”

“I need you to do this for me. Stay. I can’t promise your safety where I’m going. Please,  _Vhenan_.”

Merrill stopped breathing, Valora only used elven whenever she was making a serious declaration. Valora brought her hands up to cup Merrill’s face, wiping away tears before kissing her cheeks. Merrill threw her arms around Hawke’s neck, winding herself tightly against her chest. She never wanted to let go. Merrill’s lips found Hawke’s in desperate last chance effort to keep her there. Hawke remained rigid, and Merrill cried into Hawke’s mouth. The sound of Merrill’s voice breaking was enough to snap Hawke out of her reverie. She deepened the kiss, allowing herself to get lost in Merrill’s sweet embrace one last time. She tried to memorize how Merrill’s lips moved in sync with her own, how the curve of her back felt in her hands as she slid them down to anchor herself in place. The sound of Merrill’s voice as she sighed Valora’s name against her cheek as Hawke broke the kiss. She had to keep these memories with her, for she wouldn’t know when she would get to see Merrill again.

“Goodbye, Merrill.” Valora abruptly turned and strode out the door of their makeshift cabin in the Brecilian forest. She hadn’t gotten far before she heard Merrill burst out after her.

“ _Ma sa’lath_!”

Valora stopped, if she turned around now she would never be able to leave. Slowly, she betrayed her logic and turned. Merrill was holding something out in her palms, fresh tears raining down from her wide hazel eyes.

“Take it. It will protect you, while I’m not there.”

It was her sylvanwood keeper’s ring, a rare and valuable Dalish artifact. The one Valora had found for her years ago.

“I can’t take this Merrill, it means the world to you.”

“No, you are my world and you are leaving. I want you to have a piece of me with you. So I’ll be with you always.”

It sounded so final, so resolute.

Hawke closed the distance between them, slipping her hand into Merrill’s and taking the ring. She slid it on her ring finger on her right hand.

“I promise, I’ll keep it close to my heart.”

One last time, she leaned in and left a tender kiss on Merrill’s quivering lips. She turned once again and swiftly walked out of the clearing, she couldn’t look back. She was terrible at goodbyes, never knowing how to express what she was feeling into words. Actions always came easier for Valora. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she barely heard Merrill’s soft good bye; it echoed hauntingly back to Valora as she picked up her pace.

 _“Dareth Shiral, emma lath._ May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Elven:
> 
> Ma Vhenas- My home  
> Ma Vhenan- My heart  
> M’arasha- My happiness  
> Ma Sa’lath- My one love  
> Dareth Shiral, emma lath- Safe journey, my love
> 
> (taken from the elven language wiki and project elven by fenxshiral!)


End file.
